MSN Chats and WTF Convos
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: 'I'm not lesbian, nor am I bisexual.'-'It was intended as a, 'If you're going to do something like that, please refrain from doing it here.'-'ANNA NEEDS GLASSES.' Mulitple pairings and friendship glimpses.
1. WTF Convo 1: The Shocking Truth

**Hey guys!**

**HOLY.  
FREAKING.  
CRAP.**

**I've been waiting for months of torture! OH, FINALLY! (Well, it wasn't really months, but it was torture. -_-')**

**So basically, these are MSN convos that me and some of my ffn friends here had. ;) I know you four have been waiting! x)**

_Dedicated to:_ **Ai (Easily Written), Yenny (kazukarin), Jani and John/Jojo (teh-crazeh-one) and Micah (Euphraini) Hope you guys like it! ;)**

People:

Me: Mikan  
Easily Written: Nonoko  
kazukarin: Anna  
teh-crazeh-one: Aoi and Natsume  
Euphraini: Hotaru

Guest stars for first chapter:

Live For You: Smiley-Face  
chris3169152: Smart-Cookie

(And yeah, LFY suggested those names. LOOOL, Aly.)

**MSN Chats and WTF Convos: The Weird Adventures of the GA Gang**

**WTF Convo 1: The Shocking Truth**

**-Mii-kan-  
\Mad Chemist N.  
Aoi_xBlue-Unique  
Smiley-Face  
****Smart-Cookie**

* * *

**-Mii-kan- says:** SO, apparently, my brother is hot. XD.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** o-o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Oooookaaay

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Incest much? ;D  
JKJKJK

**-Mii-kan- says:** As said by Anna, and Aoi, who is my sister.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ...

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** Mikii

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** whoa whoa

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** u have a bro??

**-Mii-kan- says:** AND I'm an only child. XD.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ........

**LilFlameCaster says:** Stupid polka-dot. Im your supposed brother then.

**-Mii-kan- says:** SHUT. UP. STTTFUUUUU Natsume.

**LilFlameCaster says:** I know you can't resist me, but really, telling it to the whole world. You're too desperate. I'd be flattered if it wasn't a polka-dot panties wearing girl, who's my supposed sister and apparently commiting incest.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** o-o

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** IM LOST

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Same here

**-Mii-kan- says:** Why, interested?

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ...

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** ...

**Smiley-Face says:** WTF?

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** who's this Aoi you're talking about?

**-Mii-kan- says:** XD

**-Mii-kan- says:** You.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ..

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** O_O

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** I SAID YOUR BRO IS HOT?

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Welcome back, Natsume. :v

**LilFlameCaster says:** Buriko, stop being stupid.

**-Mii-kan- says:** Yes, him.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ...

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** I DUN REMEMBER IT

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** lol

**-Mii-kan- says:** You see, it does not defy the laws of science

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** LOL

**-Mii-kan- says:** But the laws of being siblings

**-Mii-kan- says:** You see,

**Smart-Cookie says:** You have an imaginary brother~ PX

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** .. me not kidding

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** .....

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** IM LOST

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** LIKE CRAZEEEH

**-Mii-kan- says:** Aoi here, is my considered triplet

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ... hmm.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** yeah.

**-Mii-kan- says:** *walks around courtroom*

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** lol

**-Mii-kan- says:** And yet, Nonoko and Anna, well

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** actually

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** I believe Misaki and Nobara are my long older sisters. :^

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** *long lost older sisters

**-Mii-kan- says:** Anna very much is a...what do you call it, playgirl.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** MY ANNA?! ;_;

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** NOOOOOOO!

**Smiley-Face says:** I did my FB. P:

**Smiley-Face says:** I got spammed.

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ........

**Smart-Cookie says:** Anna? o_o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Anna = Anna. xP.

**-Mii-kan- says:** And Nonoko, on the other hand, is an oblivious person

**Smiley-Face says:** Now I'm going to reply to...stuff.

**-Mii-kan- says:** Now,

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Sia, it is done.

**Smart-Cookie says:** XD

**Smiley-Face says:** Ciao.

**\Mad Chemist N. says**: I'M OBLIVIOUS!?!?

**Smiley-Face says:** BRB.

**Smiley-Face says:** : O

**-Mii-kan- says:** That day!

**Smiley-Face says:** YOU FINISHED?!

**Smart-Cookie says:** O:

**Smiley-Face says:** : D

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** MIKAN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Yup.

**Smiley-Face says:** LOL.

**-Mii-kan- says:** We have figured out that

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** o-o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Anna's been cheating on me, hasn't she? xDDD.

**-Mii-kan- says:** Akio, my brother, was made

**Smiley-Face says:** -_-

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** That's why she hasn't been on. 'CAUSE SHEEE'S CHEATIN', AND SHE KNOWS IT! xDD.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** I need to re-read it, edit it, re-read it again and someone to re-re-re-read it though, Sia. xD I will send it to you when it is done.

**Smiley-Face says:** : O

**-Mii-kan- says:** Magically

**Smiley-Face says:** KKz.

**Smiley-Face says:** XD

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ..

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** XD

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** wat the

**Smiley-Face says:** Good luck. -heart-

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Ty. -heart-

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** so i'm your sister yet brother?

**-Mii-kan- says:** And, while that has happened

**Smiley-Face says:** AOII

**\Mad Chemist N. says**: o-o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Are you calling Aoi

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ..

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** yes?

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** a hermaphordite?

**-Mii-kan- says:** We go back to the situation at hand here

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** *hermaphrodite

**-Mii-kan- says:** And think

**Smiley-Face says:** =.=

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** ...

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** uhhh

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** wat ?

**Smart-Cookie says:** ...I didn't realize it was 2AM.

**Smiley-Face says:** xD

**Smiley-Face says:** It's 5 to midnight.

**Smiley-Face says:** P: Kris-tan = REBELLL.

**-Mii-kan- says:** Aoi said that her own self, more like her 'other'self' Akio

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** Alii

**Smart-Cookie says:** I slept from 3 to 8 earlier!

**-Mii-kan- says:** Is our brother

**-Mii-kan- says:** So, in conclusion

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** im a guy.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** o-o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Just what are you conveying here Miiki?

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** that im her brother

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** -_-

**Smiley-Face says:** AOII IS ACTUALLY A GUY.

**Smiley-Face says:** OMG

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** So Akio is hot? :v

**Smiley-Face says:** *Backs away*

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Oh la la :v

**Smiley-Face says:** Thankies Aoi & Kirs.

**Smiley-Face says:** *Kris

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** AHA

**Aoi_xBlue-Unique says:** brb fufu/

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** I NOW KNOW AOI/AKIO'S SCREENNAME! -evil face-

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** MWAHAHHAH!

**-Mii-kan- says:** Basically, my brother is Akio, who is really Aoi, who has called her guy self hot, meaning that she has called my brother hot.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** o.o

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Oh my.

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** Weird DX

**-Mii-kan- says:** Yes.

**-Mii-kan- says:** YeS, the shocking truth

**\Mad Chemist N. says:** OMG, Miiki

**-Mii-kan- says:** Thank you, your honor. *bows*

**-Mii-kan- says:** XD

**Didn't I act so smart in this chapter? You know I'm Mikan. YOU KNNNOW.**

**Anyway, yet again, I DID add some stuff and take some away and edited stuffff and made fake timessss like '5 to midnight' and whatever...ETTTCC. BTW, teh-crazeh-one IS playing Natsume AND Aoi, but Aoi is actually her while I just add Natsume's parts and make him...Natsume. x))**

**And I just realized something...**

**This fic IS a bit random, but there's this thing that's a REALLY big part of this, which Ai, Yenny, Jani and Micah should know, so if you guys review, DON'T SAY IT 'CAUSE YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO HAVE A HABIT READING OTHER PEOPLES' REVIEWS. x)))**

**I guess this is somewhat crack since it's plainly weird and supposed to be funny.**

**Review? ;)**

**_-Mii-kan- has signed off. ;)_**


	2. Combo Web 1: Anna Follows Natsume

**O.O This is the fastest I've ever freaking updated...Wow man...**

**Anyway, thank you SO much for the reviews. You know what, I'm gonna start writing more crack fics and etc. Romance, suspense, drama, etc, you can wait. x))**

**Just to let you know I have no idea when this is going to end. My friends' convos are never really boring, so yeah. xD.**

**o.o This fic has been described in two words: funny and confusing...until you reach the end. xDDD.**

**I suggest you read the first chapter again. -.-". I did something wrong...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**jazziscool:** Haha, I found that funny too. Good old teh-crazeh-one. (Seeing as it's based on my MSN convos with my ffn friends.) Oh, yeah, I get my scientific moments, so that 'law of being siblings' thing was all made up on the spot by me. ;). Well, if you want, I'll give it to you...after I make it. x)) Oh, well, just in case, basically what happened was that Aoi called her alias, Akio, hot, but pretty much everyone got confused so they thought Aoi called Natsume hot...Though she kind of did in a way...xD. And that Mikan and Aoi are close, so they call themselves sisters, so it would be like Natsume was Mikan's brother. But then Aoi made Akio, the 'guy version' of her, so technically that would also be Mikan's brother, so when Aoi called Akio hot, she was calling her alias hot, who is Mikan's 'brother', so yeah. O.O Sorry if i confused you more? o.o

**Micah:** LOL, WTF.

**Yenny:** HAHA, YOU AREEEE! It will. :P. AND YOU SOOO DID! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. xDD.

**Ai:** NONOKO! How are you and Anna going? xD. Oh, nothing much, just writing another chapter of our _WONDERFUL_ adventures. xD. Jazz Iglesias. LOL. Hehe, thaaanks! :). And omigod, I love what you just did with all that signing in and stuff. xD.

**Jani and John:** Haha! Genius, Jani, GENIUS. LOL. Yes, you arrre! O.O Okay. I'm not sure if that's a good reaction...XD. :O Really? AH-MAZ-ING. How'd you do that? WATER AND SOAP. That's my guess. x) I will intro Pariririri Pie and Aria and etc in some other chappies. ;) HAHA! THIS IS DA CHAPPIE MAAYNE. You made Nattie write that. Or Aoi made Natsume let her write his name. LOOL. Nattie loves me!? :O. xDD.

**zagogay:** :) Thanks for the review!

**Aly:** LOOL. You aren't! You probably thought that because of the convo...HAHA, THERE ARE SOME WHERE YOU'RE CRAZEHH. P: O.O WTF. LOL. Hehe, yay ALEHHH. xD. Hypaaarrrrh. O.O Translation-Hyper. xD. LOL. FUFUFUFUFUFU TO YOU TOO! xD. Rawr DOES pwn roar. xD.

**animechic12:** Ahaha! Yeah. Me too...Wait, I'm being stupid. Technically I am Mikan since it's based on me and some of my ffn friends' convos, and apparently I was the closest to Mikan. xD. HAHA, THANKS!

People:

Me-Mikan  
Easily Written-Nonoko  
kazukarin-Anna  
teh-crazeh-one-Aoi and Natsume  
Euphraini-Hotaru

**Ooh, BTW, for the users, there's always a clue, but remember there are GUEST STARS, 'kaaay?**

_Dedicated to:_ Ai, Yenny, Jani, Micah and Aly. Thanks to jazziscool, zagogay and animechic12 who reviewed, too!

**MSN Chats and WTF Convos: The Weird Adventures of the GA Gang**

**Combo Web 1: In Which Anna Follows Natsume's Footsteps**

**Strawberry_fluff  
-Mii-kan-  
/Mad Chemist N.**

**_MSN_**

**Strawberry_fluff says:** we tlk later

**-Mii-kan- says:** kk

**Strawberry_fluff says:** night night

**-Mii-kan- says:** bye

**Strawberry_fluff says:** btw noko

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** Byebye D:

**Strawberry_fluff says: **mah love

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** -heart-

**-Mii-kan- says: **lol

**Strawberry_fluff says:** i love u -heart-

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOL

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** I love you too -heartx3-

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOL  
LOL

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** *kissies*

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOL  
LOOOOLLL

**Strawberry_fluff says: **i would never cheat on u

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOOOOOL  
Anna, you already did. x)) With 'Akio'

**Strawberry_fluff says:** *kisses back*  
And shut up Mimi. xD

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** Aww :3  
MIIKII SHUUTT UPP :P

**-Mii-kan- says:** LLLOOOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOOOOOL

**Strawberry_fluff says:** STOP LOLLING  
LOOOOOOOOOOOOL

**-Mii-kan- says:** LESBIAAAANNS!  
LOOOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOOOOOL

**Strawberry_fluff says:** HAHAHHAHAHAHA

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOOOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOL

**Strawberry_fluff says:** I KNEW U WERE GOIN 2 SAY THAT!!  
omg

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOOOOOOOOOOl

**Strawberry_fluff says:** im goin bisexual

**-Mii-kan- says**: LOOOL.

**Strawberry_fluff says:** WHERE IS NATSUME!?!??! Or better yet, Akio ;)

**-Mii-kan- says:** HAHA YOU ARE! I have a bi frnd and a lez frnd nooow! xDD

**Strawberry_fluff says:** xD  
loooooooolz

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** lol

**-Mii-kan- says:** IMMA PUT THIS ON FACEBOOK!

**Strawberry_fluff says:** oh yes...

**-Mii-kan- says:** OMFGH LOOOOL!

**Strawberry_fluff says:** natsume, akio...yum yum yum

**-Mii-kan- says:** HAHAHA.

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** AAAAAAAH!! XDDD

**Strawberry_fluff says:** lol  
bye bye

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** AHAHHAHAHAH!

**Strawberry_fluff says:** night

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** Byebye :3

**Strawberry_fluff says:** love ya grls

**-Mii-kan- says:** BYYYE ANNA!

**Strawberry_fluff says:** merry christmas  
bah bye

**-Mii-kan- says:** hehe, yeah

**Strawberry_fluff says:** oh  
bfore i forget  
Mikan

**-Mii-kan- says:** ?

**Strawberry_fluff says:** in the comment u just got on fb

**-Mii-kan- says:** yeah

**Strawberry_fluff says:** there was someone asking for our msn's

**-Mii-kan- says:** really?

**Strawberry_fluff says:** u tell her that she should ask us personally if she want them  
yah

**-Mii-kan- says:** yeah

**Strawberry_fluff says:** i dnt mind

**-Mii-kan- says:** kk

**Strawberry_fluff says:** but i would like 2 kno the person  
xD

**-Mii-kan- says:** lol

**Strawberry_fluff says:** xDDD

**-Mii-kan- says:** who was it?

**Strawberry_fluff says:** uhm  
jazz iglesias

**-Mii-kan- says:** jazz iglesias said map  
x)

**Strawberry_fluff says:** i kind of noticed now

**-Mii-kan- says:** LOOOL

**Strawberry_fluff says:** i think i was looking wrong

**-Mii-kan- says:** x)))

**Strawberry_fluff says:** neways

**-Mii-kan- says:** BLINNND.

**Strawberry_fluff says:** lolz  
bye

**-Mii-kan- says:** BYE

**Strawberry_fluff says:** AND SHUT UP  
IM NOT BLIND

**-Mii-kan- says:** HEHE

**Strawberry_fluff says:** MIIIIIIKAAAAAAN

**-Mii-kan- says:** BLIND GIRL

**/Mad Chemist N. says:** lol

**-Mii-kan- says:** Annnnnaaa neeedsss glasssesss.

**Strawberry_fluff says:** stfu

**-Mii-kan- says:** MEH IS A SNANK

**Strawberry_fluff says:** take a you-know-what  
xD

**-Mii-kan- says:** SNAKE*  
NOOOOOO!

**Strawberry_fluff says:** me is a skank  
O.O  
BYE!!!

**-Mii-kan- says:** YOUU PERRV

**Strawberry_fluff says:** LOL

**-Mii-kan- says:** PERVY  
PERVY

**Strawberry_fluff says:** why?

**-Mii-kan- says:** PERVY

**Strawberry_fluff says:** whhyy?

**-Mii-kan- says:** PERVY

**Strawberry_fluff says:** wat did i do?

**-Mii-kan- says:** PPPPPEERVVVEEEERTTTTTTT!  
PERVY  
PERVERT  
PERVY

**Strawberry_fluff says:** ...

**-Mii-kan- says:** PERVERT

**Strawberry_fluff says:** NONOKO

**-Mii-kan- says: **PERVY

**Strawberry_fluff says:** OK  
I AM  
I KNO

**-Mii-kan- says:** *NOOOOOOO! ME SHALL RUUNN

**Strawberry_fluff says:** BUT I DNT GET WHY  
!!!

**-Mii-kan- says:** x)  
HAAHAHA

**Strawberry_fluff says:** we continue this hot convo later  
bye~  
xD

**-Mii-kan- says:** EWWW!  
PERV

**Strawberry_fluff says:** lolz

**-Mii-kan- says:** Annas very OOC  
x)

**Strawberry_fluff says:** i should make out with mikan...xD

**-Mii-kan- says: No.**

_Strawberry_fluff has left the conversation._

**/Mad Chemist N. says: **...

**-Mii-kan- says:** x) Weird.

**_Facebook_**

_Post #63_

**Anna Umenomiya wrote 29 minutes ago**

LOL!!!! OMFG MIKAN HATE MEH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS JUST SIDING WITH CIN-CIN!!!!! DONT GET MAD AT MEH MAH LOVE I CAN MAKE OUT WITH U!!  
lolz that sounded so wrong and i can c u with a 'wtf there is so freaking way' face xD

_Post #64_

**Mikan Sakura** **wrote 26 minutes ago**

...Yes, you're right about the wtf face and stuff...  
OMFG. No. Making. Out. Anna. *brain overload*

_Post #65_

**Anna Umenomiya wrote 25 minutes ago**

........ please dont fall for me..... and i need 2 freak out aoi/akio since... *smirks*

_Post #66_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote 25 minutes ago**

Anna can side with me and still make out with Mikan...  
*coughs*

_Post #67_

**Anna Umenomiya wrote 24 minutes ago**

*grining like a maniac* u want me 2 make out with mikan? *wiggles eyebrows*

_Post #68_

**Mikan Sakura wrote 20 minutes ago**

Anna: HUH? I dont get it. =.=  
Cindy: EWWW! ANNA, YOU MAKE OUT WITH NOKO NOT MIIIKII! (Yet again. DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!!)  
Anna: Yes, nvm then. WTF YOU PEEERV.

_Post #69_

**Anna Umenomiya wrote 18 minutes ago**

....what dont u get? U DONT LET ME GET OFFLINE DAMMIT  
I KNO U LOVE ME BUT WE CAN MAKE OUT 2MORROW!!!

and for reall....whoever reads this and doesnt kno a thing bout it will think im lesbian....MIKAN COME ON BABE IM STRAIGHT HERE!!!! *glares sulking, goes 2 overused sulking corner*

_Post #70_

**Mikan Sakura wrote 15 minutes ago  
**  
=.= I love you, but not like that...O.O. Nonoko, loves you more like that. DUH. Stop being such a playgirl Anna. x)  
x) Yes, they willll. But you're not lez...You're BIII. x) WAR GOIN' ON! Nonoko versus Natsume versus Akio!!

_Post #71_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote 8 minutes ago**

LMAO. Didn't you say that you wanted to make out with Mikan?

Natsume's gonna kill you. xD.

_Post #72_

**Mikan Sakura** **wrote 7 minutes ago**

=.= Doooood.

_Post #73_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote 6 minutes ago**

...

_Post #74_

**Anna Umenomiya** **wrote 6 minutes ago**

is random talk cin-cin xD im not lesbian *looks at miiki* nor bisexual lolz

_Post #75_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote 5 minutes ago**

LOL.

_Post #76_

**Mikan Sakura wrote 5 minutes ago**

LOL WTF Anna.

_Post #77_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote 4 minutes ago**

So you guys AREN'T going to make-out, right? o.o"

_Post #78_

**Mikan Sakura wrote about a minute ago**

O.O Are you anticipating something? O.O

_Post #79_

**Cindy Gokudera wrote on December 25, 2009 at 5:25pm**

NOOO.  
I didn't mean it like that. It was intended as a, 'If you're going to do something like that, please refrain from doing it here.'  
XD

We're totally spamming. LOOL.  
x]

_Post #80_

**Mikan Sakura wrote on December 25, 2009 at 5:48pm**

O.O Ewwww Cindyyy.

HAHAAAA, GOOD FOR THEM x)

**LOL. Gotta love FB and MSN. Next chappie's gonna come up soon...and it's all gonna be hospital related. ;)**

**HAHAHAHAHA. I'm laughing, just thinking about all the chapters...but I'll die because of too much ideas. o.o**

**Care to review, please? :)**

_**-Mii-kan- has signed out.**_


End file.
